


Zu spät...

by CocoYume78



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:13:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26541976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CocoYume78/pseuds/CocoYume78
Summary: Yuri erkennt seine Gefühle für Wolfram ... wieder einmal zu spät.
Relationships: Wolfram von Bielefeld/Shibuya Yuuri
Kudos: 1





	Zu spät...

Yuri ging langsam den Weg entlang. Niemand hielt ihn auf.  
Er ging seinen Gedanken nach.  
Er sah Bilder des blonden temperamentvollen Feuerdämons, wie er ihn ausschimpfte, wie er ihn anlächelte, wie er kämpfte und wie er mit Greta spielte. Er sah noch viel mehr Bilder, aber er schüttelte sie ab.  
Er dachte an ihre intensivsten Momente:

"Als ich dich das erste Mal sah schauten mich deine wunderschönen smaragdgrünen Augen von oben herab an. Mein Herz pochte aufgrund deines engelhaften Erscheinungsbildes. Als du allerdings den Mund aufmachtest und ungläubig fragtest ob ich tatsächlich der neue Dämonenkönig sein sollte, war mir klar, dieser Dämon könnte schwierig im Umgang sein.

Als du mich das erste Mal zum Duell heraus gefordert hast, wusste ich es nicht mal. Genauso wie ich vorher nicht kapiert hatte, dass ich dir einen Heiratsantrag gemacht hatte. Und trotzdem wollte ich diese Tat nie wiederrufen. Du hast mich schon damals fasziniert.

Als du mir zum ersten Mal das Leben gerettet hast, dachte ich, ich falle den Anhang hinunter, doch plötzlich ergriff mich eine sanfte aber starke Hand und hielt mich fest. So wie du mich in allen Lebenslagen gehalten hast. Als ich meinen Blick hob, schauten mich diese funkelnden grünen Augen an und ich wollte den Blick nie wieder lösen.

Als du mir das erste Mal sagtest, dass du mich liebst, habe ich gelacht und abgewehrt wir wären doch beides Kerle. Was ich damals alles falsch gemacht habe wurde mir erst viel später bewusst.

Als du mich das erste Mal geküsst hast, dachte ich mein Herz zerspringt in tausend Sterne, die am Himmel funkeln. Und doch habe ich mich nicht getraut, dir meine Liebe zu gestehen.

Als du mir mein Herz gebrochen hast, warst du von der Schlacht nach Hause gebracht worden und lagst schwer verwundet und bewusstlos im Bett. Ich war Tag und Nacht an deiner Seite. Ich habe geweint und dir ins Ohr geflüstert, wie sehr ich dich liebe.

Doch du hast es nicht mehr gehört.  
Du hast meine Tränen der Trauer um dich nicht mehr gesehen.  
Du hast meinen zärtlichen Kuss nicht mehr gespürt.

Denn du bist nie wieder aufgewacht.  
Du hast mich nie wieder wimp genannt.  
Du hast mich nie wieder nachts aus dem Bett getreten.

Du hast mich einfach verlassen, ohne es zu wollen.  
Ich habe dich verloren, ohne es zu wollen.  
Ich habe dich geliebt, ohne es zu merken.  
Du wurdest von mir geliebt ohne es zu merken.

Es ist zu spät.  
„Ich liebe dich."

Der Dämonenkönig legte die weiße Rose auf den Grabstein.  
Liebevoll strich er über den eingravierten Namen.

Wolfram Lord von Bielefeld


End file.
